A Backwards World
by Embry's Alyssa
Summary: This is a story that me and my friend -that wishes to be known as 'General Duckie' - wrote. I'm Alyssa and she's Alexis - not our real names . The two characters do resemble us in some ways. Please review.
1. The Nightmare

General Duckie and I do not own Twilight. But we do own Alyssa, Alexis, Christian, Kyan and Scarlett. Oh and any other new character that pops up in the story. xDDD

* * *

A Backwards World

Prologue

I never knew what they meant when they said we were special. Now I know.

Chapter One

_Screams of terror pulsated through the dark, smoke-filled night. Huts were ablaze with bright flames, contrasting with the darkness. Cries of misery emitted from the villagers, mourning for the death of loved ones. In the village square, small yet ferocious wolves were immersed in battle against these strange hooded figures. Me and Alexis were daring out into the danger, retrieving the injured and taking them back to the healers. Healers – the name says it all; they heal people. We had just got back from a rescue mission when we got the news that one of our elders was severely injured. I looked at Alexis and she nodded. We took off to the battlefield. Alexis and I went separate ways to find him. "Lyss, I've found him," Alexis sent through the bond._

_"Kay. Hold on, I'm coming," I responded. I ran to the area I saw in her head. Alexis came into view, she was leaning over Dakota. I rushed to her side._

_"Dakota! We're here to take you to Diana," I said. Diana is the head healer._

_"No, child. My minutes are numbered. Just stay with me," he said, hoarsely._

_"No. Don't talk like that," I said, my eyes tearing up._

_"We need to get you to the healers," Alexis said seriously. She never cries ever since our parents disappeared._

_"You're different than the others," Dakota whispered. His eyes slowly closed. A single tear ran down my face. Alexis nudged me._

_"Lyssa," she murmured._

_"I am having a moment ok," I answered. She nudged me again, harder this time._

_"Lyssa," she whisper-shouted._

_"What!?!" I hissed, looking at her. She pointed up. I glanced to where she was pointing. There surrounding us were the same hooded figures that were attacking our village. They closed in slowly until they were close enough to easily grab us. My first reaction was to protect the body of Dakota._

_"Stay away from him," I growled. One of them laughed._

_"We're not going to touch him," purred the one who laughed. He seemed to be the leader of this little group. Alexis bared her teeth at the strangers. No one paid attention to her. But they did when the most animalistic growl came from her. I looked at her in surprise, but something wasn't adding up. She looked just as shocked as I did. Another growl was heard, much more louder and much more ferocious. A boy, maybe a few years older than us, leaped over the strangers in hoods, landing with a thud in front of us. His hair was black and his eyes a deep green. He stood in front of us, protectively. He glared at the strangers menacingly and a few backed away. The leader of the group chuckled at this new-comer. The guy, who was risking his life for us, simply growled in response._

_"Now, now Christian. No need to be like that," the leader said in an alluring voice._

_Just then something from behind me yanked me towards it and I slammed into what felt like a metal wall. A hand covered my face and I struggled to breathe. From the grunts I heard to the side of me, I knew that Alexis had been caught as well. I started to fight back as I was being dragged away. In my peripheral vision, I saw Alexis fighting against her captor. I tried to call out for help, but the hand eliminated any figure of speech. I knew that I had to escape. I bit down hard on my captor's hand and he removed it as he cried out in pain. "Help! Help!" I started yelling. Christian – I'm guessing that's his name, seeming as that's what the leader called him – flew at him and knocked the leader into a hut. With alarming speed, he turned and advanced towards us. The rest of the hooded figures stepped out in front of us and stood in a defensive position waiting for the battle that was about to come._

_"There's no way he's going to win this," Alexis told me._

_"Stop being pessimistic," I responded. I was right. Right after I told Alexis to stop being pessimistic, Christian did this cool side flip-thing and took out a couple of hooded figures. The other guys zoomed in on Christian like a swarm of bees. There were a lot of thuds, grunts and thwacks. I winced throughout the whole spectacle. Though what surprised me was that our captors stood there watching the fight, instead of kidnapping us. How stupid could they get? He charged through the crowd of hooded figures knocking them into the air. I began cheering Christian on, encouraging, until my captor slapped his hand over my mouth but tighter. It hurt like hell and I'm pretty sure I heard Alexis growl. Christian neared us and our captors seemed to realize this as they let go and prepared to fight. Alexis darted over to me, concern written into the features of her face. I nodded my reassurance and turned to see Christian taking on both our captors. He was winning!_

_I glanced at Alexis and rolled my eyes. She was staring at him like he was an angel. "Typical," I thought. Alexis turned and looked at me. Oops, she heard me. Suddenly Christian lifted us both of us up in his arms, running faster than any normal person should. I watched Alexis as she looked back and followed her gaze at the many hooded figures in pursuit, but more importantly the burning remains of our home, and the blood of our family and friends._

I was trying to wake up when a fist connected with my arm. "Yow!" I shrieked. From the corner of my eye, I saw Christian raise an eyebrow. I stared innocently at Alexis, who was glaring at me.

"Don't give me that look! Next time you decide to have a nightmare, don't drag me into it," she whispered harshly, probably so no one could over hear us.

"Sorry. You know I can't help it," I whispered back.

"Pfft!" she said, slapping me knee lightly.

"Pfft!" I replied, slapping her back harder.

"Pfft!" Slap!

"Pfft!" Slap!

"Pfft" Slap!

"Pfft" Slap!

We sat there slapping each other wildly, until Christian who sat across from us, pulled us apart and sat between us. "Enough," he ordered. Alexis and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Pfft!" we said together, turning away from him. A loud buzz echoed through the transmitter followed by an undecipherable robotic voice.


	2. The Domino Effect

Chapter Two

We walked off, with Alexis in front. I started talking with this really cute guy. I saw Christian stumble back in my peripheral vision. Too late I realized that he was going to hit me. I stumbled back into Xavier, who fell into the passenger behind him, which created a chain reaction. One by one, the passengers went down like dominos. I sat on the floor glaring at Christian, while Alexis was yelling "Again!" He came over and threw me over his shoulder. Christian pushed Alexis out the plane and down the stairs. Inside the plane people were shouting angrily.

"Wait! We were just getting to know each other. Call me! My number is –" Christian's hand slapped over my mouth before I could say anything else. Alexis giggled then shivered. Both her and I were wearing mini shorts and tight-fitting singlets – clothes easy to run around in.

Alexis clung to Christian's arm and I smirked. "Mmhm mmhm mmmhhm," I said trying to talk. Christian removed his hand so I could.

"Can I get down now?" I asked.

"Will you make a scene?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"Fine." He put me down and I walked in front of them, and then froze. Alexis rushed to my side.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"It's cold," I answered. She sighed, slapping her hand to her forehead. Alexis turned around and starting searching around frantically. I spun around and instantly knew why – Christian was gone.

"Crap!" I thought.

"They've got him!" she shrieked, being all dramatic. A few people glanced at us. Alexis jumped and I looked to see Christian standing there with two thick-padded jackets in his hands. One was black, the other was white. Alexis quickly snatched the black one before I could and put it on. Grumbling, I took the white jacket and shrugged it on. The jacket was warm and soft against my skin.

"Come on," Christian said, walking towards the airport. I looked at Alexis and shrugged. We walked behind him until we were inside.

"Let's check out the shops Allie," I sent to Alexis.

"Hell yeah!" she responded. We swerved to the right, where this cute little boutique was selling winter clothing. We had just entered when a hand grabbed me. I was about to scream when the hand covered my mouth.

"Don't ever walk off again," a voice said.

"Christian!" Alexis exclaimed. I sagged against him in relief.

He grabbed a handful of mine and Alexis's jacket and dragged us far away from the store. He finally let us go when we were in front of a yellow cab. Alexis climbed in first, followed by me and then Christian. "La Push reservation please," he said politely.

"He's so adorable," Alexis sent to me.

"I suppose. But I'm not into him. He's all yours," I answered.

We rode in silence, though I could tell Alexis was bursting with questions – the same as me, but we kept in control…. barely. I had a feeling that Christian knew he had questions because he had a hint of a smirk.


	3. Locks

Chapter Three

After what felt like an hour, we pulled up by houses. "Finally! My feet are killing me," I thought. Alexis chuckled. I glared at her. I didn't like it when she read my mind just as she didn't like it when I pulled her into dreams. Alexis looked away from my gaze.

"There is a 'safety button' you know? It's like a lock," she asked rhetorically. Christian and the driver glanced curiously at her. I realized she had said it out loud.

"On the door! Yes, safety button on the door! Locks… keep you… safe…" she trailed off, looking down, her face going red. I covered my mouth to muffle my laughs. I don't think it worked. Alexis glared at me, and Christian and the driver stared at me. She opened the car door, got out and waited out on the sidewalk. Knowing her, probably trying to avoid us. Another laugh escaped my lips as I got out after her. Christian paid the driver and walked over to us, staring at Alexis.

"Ugh! Can't he forget what just happened?" she complained to me through the bond. I giggled. She shoved me.

"Fool! Laugh at me!" she said. I scowled and she laughed at my expression. Alexis cut short and turned to Christian, a sheepish grin on her face.

"So where do we go now?" I asked.

"Follow me," Christian instructed.

"What do you see in him? He's so bossy," I sent to Alexis. She hit me.

"Ow!" I hissed, so Christian wouldn't turn around.

We walked for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the rustling of the leaves beneath our feet. "Are we there yet?" I whined. Christian didn't answer. "Hhmph!" I said, folding my arms. We fell back into silence. I was consumed by my thoughts as was Alexis. I decided to take a peek at what she was thinking. I wasn't surprised. Every thought was about Christian.

"Someone's a bit obsessed," I said.

"Get out!" she yelled out loud.

"There's a 'safety button' you know? It's like a lock," I retorted, using her own words against her. She scowled and glared. I chuckled at her. In response, she stuck her tongue out. She was about to turn around when she crashed into Christian.

"Ow!" she cried and I laughed even more. He pushed her back gently. Alexis blushed slightly. Alexis and I glanced at him curiously. His face had a small frown, but was serious as usual.

"Before we go any further, I want to know what the hell is going on between you two," he demanded. Alexis glanced at me uneasily.

"Don't know what you're talking 'bout," I said. He growled and grabbed the collars of our jackets, dragging us towards him.

"Lyss, I think we should tell him," Alexis's voice rang through my head.

"Uh huh," I answered.

"Well, I'm waiting," he growled.

"Uh… well… you see…" Alexis stuttered. I sighed.

"What Alexis is trying to say is that we are bonded," I said.

"Bonded?" Christian asked.

"Yeah. We, like, talk to each other in our heads. That's why Alexis said that 'safety button' thing. But she didn't mean to say it out loud," I explained. Christian raised his eyebrows.

"What!?! I'm telling the truth!" I exclaimed. Alexis nodded in agreement. Christian loosened his grip and turned around with a small smile on his face.

"You two really are special," he said and carried on walking like the incident never occurred. We followed anyway.

"Yeah, what was that about anyway?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing. You two were acting really weird around each other, like you knew what the other one was thinking," he answered.

"No, what did you mean when you said we really are special?" Alexis said. He kept silent as we walked and I was getting angry at him for not answering our questions. Just then, Christian made an abrupt turn onto a long gravel driveway.

"Are we here?" I asked, hopefully. He nodded.

"Yes!" I cheered, jumping up and down with joy. Alexis laughed at my excitement and I saw Christian staring at – was he staring at Alexis?


	4. Interrogations

Chapter Four

Alexis and I sat down, our elbows resting on the living room table. Christian sat across from us and we all sat in silence. Both Alexis and I were taking in the sight of the house. It was huge. There had to be at least three stories. Dust covered most objects and the whole house looked like it had been untouched for a while. Christian was deep in thought again. Instead of looking at the objects on the wall, Alexis stared at Christian. She sighed and he glanced up. Alexis looked away quickly and I rolled my eyes.

"So… time to start answering our questions mister," I demanded. Christian raised his eyebrow, clearly amused. We had to teach him who had authority in this house because he seemed to think it was him.

"Anyway, who are you?" I asked. Christian smirked.

"This isn't funny! What's your favourite colour?" Alexis demanded. I laughed at our interrogation.

"My favourite colour is black," he answered.

"Hey! What about my question? Oh and black isn't a colour. Shame boy!" I said, grinning. Christian sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out of this.

"That's right. Best to recognize foo'!" Alexis said, being gangster. He looked at us strangely.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Christian," he answered.

"Are you? Are you really?" I asked. Alexis hi-fived me.

"Yes," Christian said.

"Yes?" Alexis asked.

"Yes," he responded. Alexis dropped her head a little, remembering something.

"What exactly is going on, Christian?" she asked seriously. I glanced at her and calmed down also. Christian looked surprised that we seemed to snap into 'sane mode' so easily. He opened his mouth then closed it. Lowering his head as well, he answered. "Your village was attacked by a group of vampires called the Volturi." Alexis and I looked at him curiously. Did he just say vampires?

"Let me finish before you interrupt," he said quickly and then carried on. "Dakota contacted me before the battle saying he had a vision. This 'vision' of his revolved around you two girls. He said that the Volturi were going to attack the village because they wanted you." Alexis gripped the table. I finally let my question slip.

"Vampires?" I asked. Christian was about to answer my question, but Alexis interrupted.

"So, what you're saying, is that our family and friends are dead because of us?" Alexis asked seriously, though I saw her hand tighten. Surprisingly, part of the table crumbled in her hand. Christian watched, not surprised at all. Slowly, Alexis's words sunk into my brain. I slapped my hand over my mouth to muffle my cries. However, it didn't stop my tears as they streamed down my cheeks. Alexis came over and wrapped her arms around me, trying to calm me down. Slowly, my sobs died down and I yawned.

"Go to sleep. I'll be right here," Alexis whispered. Gradually, my eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep, but I did hear Christian ask if I was ok.

_Screams of terror pulsated through the dark, smoke-filled night. Huts were ablaze with bright flames, contrasting with the darkness. Cries of misery emitted from the villagers, mourning for the death of loved ones._

I bolted upright. I looked around and saw the room. "Just a dream," I muttered. "Alexis?" No one answered. I got up quickly and ran out the room, looking for her. I searched her mind to see where she was. Huh – she was in a dimly lit room. I walked down the hallway, opening every door I came across.


	5. Forbidden

Chapter Five 

Christian's POV

"Is she okay?" I asked. Alexis nodded.

"Your table however…" she said sheepishly. I shook my head.

"It's fine," I murmured. We fell silent. She looked at Alyssa – who was sleeping. I watched Alexis. She turned and caught me staring. A blush slowly crept onto her face. As soon as I saw it, I looked away. Silence dwelled upon us again. Alexis brushed a strand of Alyssa's hair out of her face and I watched her again.

"Would you like me to show you where your room is?" I asked, breaking the silence. She nodded. I stood and walked around the table. I felt her eyes on me the whole time. Alexis pulled her arm off Alyssa as I picked her up. We walked up a flight of stairs and down the long hall. Stopping outside their room, I gestured for Alexis to open the door. She obeyed and followed me in. I laid Alyssa down on one of the puffy, white, king-sized beds. I sat on the other bed. Alexis walked over and sat beside me. She watched Alyssa as she stirred in her sleep. Alexis sighed and I looked at her curiously.

"She's having the same nightmare again," she explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know it's the same? Do you check her thoughts every night?" I asked, interested. She shook her head and I frowned, confused.

"If we need to, we can pull the other into our dream. Alyssa, however, can't control it and often drags me into her nightmares," she said. I nodded, not really understanding. I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and I helped her up. I dropped her hand immediately.

"Are we going to see the rest of the house?" Alexis asked happily. I nodded.

"Yay!" she exclaimed quietly, as she skipped in front of me to get to the door. Opening it slowly, she let me take the lead. I slowed down as we came across the large wooden doors that led to my room.

"This is my room. You and Alyssa are forbidden to enter it," I said, sternly. I carried on walking. Soon, I realized that Alexis was gone. I went straight to my room. I walked in to see her holding my sword.

"Excuse me," I said. She turned, lifting the sword above her head and brought it down at me. I grabbed the edge in my hand and a drop of blood ran down my palm. I stepped into the light. I snatched my sword and snapped it in half. Thankfully, I have more. A loud metallic ring rang through the room as Alexis stared into my eyes. When it stopped, I growled, my face in a scowl.

"I told you, this room is off limits," I snapped. My face was right in front of hers. Backing away, she moved to sit on my bed and pushed off the books.

"Alexis," I warned, following her.

"What? There's already a pile on the floor," she said defensively. She dodged as I tried to grab her. I chased her around the room and soon my seriousness faded into a playful nature.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Alexis laughed, as she moved to a wall. I closed in, grabbing Alexis's arms and pinning her back to the wall. We were so close. I slowly went closer, but paused one millimetre away from her lips, wondering if I should.

"Woah! Chemistry much?" a voice came from the door way. I turned to see Alyssa. I guess she's awake now.


	6. Killing a Moment

Chapter Six

Alyssa's POV

Worrying about Alexis, I ran down the hall. I stopped when I heard Alexis say "You'll never catch me alive!" I opened the door to see Christian about to kiss Alexis. Without thinking, I blurted out "Woah! Chemistry much?"

"Get the fuck back to sleep!" Alexis said. I looked at Christian. He was still looking at me, so Alexis said it through the bond. I giggled and she sighed.

"Way to kill a moment," she said. This time she did say it out loud, as Christian looked at her a bit surprised. It made me laugh even more. She put her hand over her mouth and looked at Christian, who looked amused. He let go of Alexis and backed away. He walked towards the door and stood beside me.

"Follow me," he said in his usual demanding way. I followed him out of the room – which I'm guessing was his – and down the hall.

-----

"Christian, where are we? What are we doing here? Why are we here?" I asked, as we walked. For some reasons, unknown to us, Christian had led us into the forest.

"Maybe he's a serial murderer/rapist. And we're his next victims," I sent to Allie. She laughed and sent back "Maybe. Maybe."

We came across an opening, the ground worn out. I noticed claw marks on few of the trees and the ground was unnaturally uneven, with what looked to be like deep paw prints embedded all over. "Christian. Where the hell are we?" I asked, wanting an answer. And I wasn't going to take a 'no' or silence.

"You'll see," was his brilliant reply. I sighed and waited impatiently. A few moments passed, when I heard quick thuds like something big and scary was running towards us. Alexis and I huddled together.

* * *

Dx Short Chapter.


	7. Wolves

Chapter Seven

In the clearing in front of us, a pack of huge wolves appeared. "Holy fuck!" Alexis swore. Christian shot her an amused look. Christian came over to us, grabbing our shoulders in – OMG, was he trying to comfort us? He chuckled at our shocked expressions. Alexis fell back against me and Christian.

"Calm down you two. They won't harm you," he said reassuringly. Alexis put on her brave face and stepped away from Christian and me, and towards the gigantic things in front of us. As she neared them, the largest, his fur was a deep black, stepped forward. Alexis kept going, extending her hand like you do with stray dogs, but one peek into her mind told me she was anything but brave. Christian laughed at her. Alexis got close enough to touch it. She lowered her hand and stroked the large one's fur. It grunted and she jumped a little. I saw Alexis calm down.

"Lyss, come over. They're like a bunch of dogs, really big dogs," Alexis called. I moved from behind Christian and walked over. As I got nearer, a chocolate brown coloured wolf stepped out to me. I reached my hand out and started stroking his fur. A deep rumbling came from his chest. I laughed, guess he likes it. Alexis looked at me and grinned. Christian came over.

"Sam, this is Alexis and Alyssa. Their village was attacked and they will be staying here with me," Christian said to no one. The black one moved his head; it was almost like he was nodding. That's when I realized that Christian was talking to the wolves. Suddenly, most of the wolves retreated back into the forest. About four remained. The wolves began to quiver. Christian dragged me over to Alexis and covered our eyes. I felt like moving out of his grip, but I knew he was doing it for a good reason. When he let us go, I stepped forward and stared at the four russet-skinned, freakishly tall boys that stood in the place of the wolves. They were watching us very carefully, to see how we would react. Alexis looked at Christian in disbelief. He simply nodded.

Christian stepped forward and walked towards the four boys, who towered over him. Christian and one of them – I guess he was Sam – started talking. A couple of times, they looked over or gestured at us. Alexis sat down, legs stretched out, using her arms for support. I sat down next to her, crossing my legs and began picking at the grass. "What do you think about all this?" she asked, not bothering to use the bond.

"I honestly don't know. It's all a bit crazy, I think. What about you?" I answered.

"Same. It's all crazy. I just don't know what to believe," she said, sighing.

"I know what you can believe," I said cheekily.

"What?" she asked. Just then, Christian called for us to go over.

"Oh well. Guess you'll never know," I said walking over. I heard her curse at me. Alexis caught up with me and intertwined her fingers with mine. Sam, who seemed like the leader, held out his hand. I knew he was expecting a handshake, but I also knew Alexis and I didn't roll that way. Alexis slapped it a few times, punched it with her fist, grabbed it and slid her hand out of his grasp. He looked down at us, confused. I cracked up laughing. Christian shook his head in disbelief. Soon Alexis's laughter joined mine. Sam held out his hand to me and like Alexis went to give him this complicated handshake, but one glower from Christian made me shake his hand like a normal person would. Ugh! Being normal is so boring!

"Um, anyway. You are probably wondering what's going on," Sam said.

"Probably is an understatement mate," I scoffed.

"Uh huh," Alexis agreed.

"Before I go on, I would like you to meet Paul, Jarred and Embry," Sam said, introducing the other three. Two of the three stepped forward and shook our hands.

"I'm Paul," one of them said.

"And I'm Jarred," the other one said.

"I'm Embry," said the last one as he stepped forward. He shook Alexis's hand and kissed mine.

"Uh, nice to meet you Embry," I said. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alexis glower at him.

"Overprotective much?" I told her. She turned to me and grinned. The three boys moved back to their positions behind Sam, who stood with his arms folded.

"So as you have probably noticed, we're different from others. Now we wouldn't usually tell outsiders, but we can transform into wolves," Sam said. Something about that statement seemed familiar. Then it hit me.

"Big whoop. Most people from our village could change as well," I stated. All four looked surprised. Obviously, they didn't know.

"You're lying," Paul said. At least I think it was Paul.

"Nope. It's true. They could," Alexis said. They stared in disbelief. Paul stepped forward, baring his teeth.


	8. Awkward Flagpole

Chapter Eight

"This isn't something to joke about," he growled. Sam held him back. Was he going to hurt us? Alexis growled back, not as animal like, but a growl all the same.

"I'm not joking," she replied. Paul barked out a laugh. I could hear the venom in it. I shifted into a defensive position as did Alexis and waited for him to attack. When Paul saw us, he laughed even more.

"What? You think you could take me on?" he asked, trying not to laugh. I hissed menacingly. Christian looked at me in surprise. Probably didn't take me as the violent type.

"Come on. Give me your best shot," Paul taunted, bending down to look us right in the eye.

"You go that way, I go this way," Alexis sent through the bond.

"Yup," I answered. We counted to three. On three, we moved so that Alexis was on her hands and knees behind him, and I was standing in front. I pushed him and he toppled backwards. Alexis stood and we hi-fived each other. Paul picked himself off the ground and glowered at us. We laughed at him.

"That'll teach you not to mess with us sucker!" I exclaimed. He growled and started to quiver.

"Run!" Christian and Sam said, never taking their eyes off Paul.

"No. I can't be bothered," I replied. **(A/N. There you go Gracey! ;D)**

"Run!" Christian commanded. I looked at Paul. He was quivering so much, he was blurry. I saw a hint of fur and realized he was changing. Alexis started backing up. I went to, but I couldn't move.

"Lyssa!" Alexis called. All of a sudden, Paul lunged at me. Alexis was there in a flash and tackled the huge wolf.

"Allie!" I screamed. She got off Paul and took a defensive position. Paul stood and got ready to attack again.

"Christian!" I yelled. Christian took one glance at me and saw my worry. He took off running and knocked Alexis out of the way just as Paul leapt at her. Paul connected with Christian, who was thrown back. I ran over to Alexis, who was watching the 'love of her life' fight. The black wolf from before ran over and barked a sharp warning. Paul stopped in his tracks, turned and ran into the bushes. Alexis and I ran over to Christian, who lay on the ground.

We reached him just as he got up. Christian brushed himself off and stood like nothing had happened. The black wolf ran into the bushes and Sam came out. He walked over to us, as did Embry and Jarred. Sam smiled apologetically before running off into the bushes, most likely after Paul. Christian, without a goodbye, followed. I still couldn't believe Alexis put herself in danger, just to protect me. I fell to the ground along with Alexis. Jarred sat across from us and Embry sat next to me. He sat close, so close that our legs were touching. He smiled at me and Alexis growled. "Back off mutt," she said menacingly. Embry shifted over a little and I sighed.

"Just ignore her Embry. She's just angry that her Prince Charming is ignoring her right now," I said.

"You did not just say that," she said.

"I so just said that," I replied. She glared at me and I laughed. She growled playfully and launched herself at me. Alexis knocked me to the ground and started tickling me.

"No… Stop… I'm sorry… Please…" I said in between laughs. Jarred and Embry laughed at our silliness.

"I leave for two seconds and you two are tickling the life out of each other," came Christian's amused voice. Alexis got off me and grinned at Christian.

"Thank you so much," I gasped trying to get my breath back. Sam and Paul walked over and sat next to Jarred. Sam cleared his throat and Paul looked at us.

"I'm uh… sorry for the way I acted," he apologised.

"That's kay dude," I said. Christian looked at us expectantly. Alexis sighed.

"And we're sorry for the way we acted," she said. Christian sat down next to Alexis, looking at Sam. We sat in silence, until Alexis made a fist with her hands, piling the other on each hand and then opening her hand, swaying it about. The boys looked at her strangely and I giggled.

"Awkward flagpole," she explained.

"Awkward flagpole?" Christian asked.

"It's an awkward flagpole. You… know… I'm going to shut up now," Alexis said. I laughed. She punched my arm. It hurt.

"Ow! Why you gotta hit me so hard for?" I complained.

"Aw. Why don't you cry about it?" she responded.

"Fine. I wi --" I began.

"Shut up the both of you," Christian said, cutting me off.

"Sorry Christian," Alexis and I said simultaneously, dragging it out so we sounded like school children. He shook his head and turned to Sam. We followed suit, waiting for him to speak.

"So most people in your village could transform into wolves?" Sam asked. I sighed.

"Nah, we just felt like saying that because we thought it would be more interesting that way. Of course they could," I said. Embry laughed and to the other side, I heard Alexis curse at him.

"Play nice," I told her through the bond. She stuck her tongue out and Sam was watching us.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered, shaking his head.

"Should we tell them about the bond?" I asked Alexis.

"Uh… might as well," she sent back.

"Um… There's something you should know. Me and Alexis are bonded. We can talk to each other through our minds and can read each other's minds," I said, looking anywhere but their awed gazes. Christian looked bored. We sat there answering questions about the bond and soon Alexis fell asleep.

"We should head home," Christian said.

"Sure," I replied. I stood up and Christian bent down and scooped Alexis up n his arms.

"Kay. Well, it was nice meeting all of you. Bye," I said. Embry came over and kissed my hand again. Sam and Jarred both shook my hand and Paul nodded.

"Someone's got a grudge," I thought.

-----

Images flashed through my head as I dreamed.

_The wolves, the nightmare and us as children chasing a bunny in a field of long grass._

-----


	9. Crash's Arrival

Chapter Nine

Alexis screamed through the bond. I sat up, my hands over my ears, trying with no avail to block the sound out. "Alexi--" I began, before she put her hand over my mouth. Seriously, what was with people and covering my mouth? I waited until I heard a noise. I looked at her and we both nodded. We stepped out of the room quietly, tip-toeing down the hall. Alexis turned the corner.

"The coast is clear," she sent, all spy like. We quickly shuffled down the stairs, following the noise. We found ourselves in the kitchen. Silently, moving to a slightly opened cupboard, Alexis pulled it open slowly. Something leapt out and Alexis screamed which caused me to scream. She looked back up at the cupboard just as a bag of flour fell on her. I laughed as the white powder covered her, the rest on the floor. She shook it off and we began the chase. Shutting the door, I then slowly walked into a corner where the raccoon was trying to hide. It leaped over me as I reached towards it, running on top of the kitchen shelves. I climbed up on one end and Alexis on the other. We ran towards the middle, trying to catch the cute thing. Unfortunately, it leaped off the shelf and Alexis and I crashed into each other, and then fell to the floor with a thud. I quickly stood, determined. I leaped high in the air and came down on the small animal. I lifted it up in my hands, victorious.

Just then, Christian came in flicking the lights on. We both stared at him as if we had forgotten he had existed. Silence passed as he took in the sight. "Can we keep him?" I asked happily, breaking the silence. I could tell that Alexis was waiting for the yelling, but Christian just smirked.

"Whatever. Just clean this mess up," he chuckled to himself. Alexis stood, moving to me to look at the raccoon.

"What ya gonna call him?" she asked, brushing flour off herself.

"Hmmm. I'm going to call him Crash," I said.

"Suits him," Alexis responded. I held the raccoon up so I could look at its face.

"Aww. It's so cute," I crooned

"Whatever. We better clean up," Alexis said.

"Uh huh," I said, too busy cuddling the little creature to actually listen.

-----

We climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to our bedroom. I was still carrying Crash. We walked into our room, where a box was sitting on my bed full of blankets, and two bowls of food and water. "Woah. Thanks Christian," I murmured. I laid Crash into his box and carefully placed the box at the end of my bed. I climbed into bed, careful not to jostle the box. Alexis chuckled and climbed into her bed.

"Night Allie," I whispered.

"Night Lyssa," she whispered back. I fell asleep, only a little aware of Crash climbing out of his box and cuddling up to me.


End file.
